Lidiando con los PuckermanMitchell
by Puckleberrylover
Summary: Esta es la historia de como Puck logra salir con Rchel y su hermana se vuelve la mejor enemiga de esta
1. Chapter 1

Hola ! , este es mi 2do fic en fanfiction , espero que este sea mejor que el primero que subi , ya que nadie lo leyo , segun veo , pero mo importa espero que les guste esta historia tanto como ami me gusto escribirla

* * *

><p>Nueva<p>

* * *

><p>Casa Berry<p>

son las siete de la mañana , que bien el colegio empieza en tres horas. Piensa Rachel mientras se sube a la heliptica , luego de hacer su rutina diaria se da un baño y desalluna , estaba anciosa por cintarle a Kurt que se habia mudado en el verano , pero justo recordo quien era su vecino ahora Noah Puckerman , el chico por el cual se muere en secreto desde los 3 años , pero que obviamente disimulaba , ya que salia con Finn .

* * *

><p>Casa Puckerman-Mitchell<p>

POV PUCK

Son las siete , genial , es el 1dia e clases y yo teniendome que despertar a estas horas para despertar a la vaga de Caro , que encima ahora va a mi escuela , debi morir mnientras dormia.

Me levanto ,voy a su cuarto , abro la puerta y la veo durmiendo toda despatarrada con una musculosa negra y unos boxers mios como shorts de dormir, OMG boxers mios ! de donde los saco ?.

Bueno Puck, centrate , hay que empezar a despertarla con el nivel basico , la sacudida suave, okay , no funciono eso , tampoco tirarla de los pies , asi que me queda la unica manera de despertarla posible , vamos Puck hazlo aunque duela.

Me fui al baño a buscar un vaso de agua 1,2,...3!

-Puckerman! -dijmientras me pegaba , ouch eso dolio

-levantate vaga son las ocho y media

Se levanto me hecho a patadas y se cambio

-estoy presentable para ir a tu colegio tuyo?

-si y toma esto es tu uniforme de gimnacia , si no lo tuvieras tendrais que hacer ed fisica en ropa interior y me parece que seria desagradale para vos , pero excelente para mi vista ...

para cuando me di cuenta la reemplazaba la puerta.

* * *

><p>3RA PERSONA<p>

Carolinne entor a su cuarto y metio el uniforme en la mochila que Puck le habia regalado , que sorpresivamente , estaba vacia , ademas del uniforme solo tenia sus tennis.

Se subio a su flamante volvo C30 gris y se fue a la escuela obligando a Puck a entrar a la primera hora, si bien ella Puckerman pero mujer y version 8.o ,ella sabai que el respeto era fundamental se o habia enseñado su difunto padre y si bien aprendio por su cuenta que cuando flatas pasan las mejores cosas , Noah siempre estaba ahi para alejarla del colegio y esconderse en su bar preferido , Sturbucks.

* * *

><p>POV CAROLINNE<p>

Al llegar al colegio estacione al lado del auo de Puck , pero me quede adentro unos segundos porque justo me llamo el chico mas pesado del mundo

-vago-le dije sin importancia

-_era necesario el volvo?_

-si -dije media divertida y le corte

Para cuando sali del auto el ya se habia ido , pero lo divise tirando a alguien a basurero.

Encontar mi locker no fue la fran cosa , porque tenia mi nombre:_Carolinne Mitchell_, que bien que no decia Puckerman , no tenia ganas de expicarle a todo que era su hermana de acogida ,porque mis padres murieron y el era mi mejor amigo y su mama , mi madrina.

Mientras habia estado buscando mi casillero me di cuenta que todo el mundo me mirabacomo si estuviese chiflada, acaso un short y una remera con unas converse blanca pintadas por mi era estar mal vestida?o era mi pelo rubio , liso con la mitad para abajo con tinte violeta centellante lo que miraban?, si lo se las rubias naturales no suelen teñirse el pero , pero yo si.

Al dejar mi mochila en el locker y agarrar mi agenda electronica para tomar notas , cerre mi casillero y al darme vuelta atras mio habia un tipo raro , con pelo afro y una videograbadora acisando con un monton de preguntas , lo ignore y me fui a mi clase .

El dia paso , en teoria bien , solo me faltaba la ultima clase , que era para mi tortura gimnsacia; me cambie y me hice una coleta alta , y asi sali al campo , pero me gustari decir que Noah se probo la remera cuando la compro , por dos motivos , 1 era grande , demasiado ,2 tenia olor a su colonia.

Alli , paradas si hacer nada estaban las porristas y entre ellas pude distiguir a una chica rubia .. emm como era su nombre?ya esta ! Quinn Fabray , su locker esta al lado del hora paso y me fui directamente sin cambiarme , al casillero de Puck , yenia frio y mi campera estaba en el volo ,abri su casillero , si , tengo la combinacion , y saque esa chaqueta ridicula que usan los jugadores de futboll americano.

Cuando iba saliendo me tope con la mestra de ed fisica Sue Silvester

-eh tu ricitos!

me di vuelta de mala gana y le hable

-que pasa coach?

-ye vi en la clase , eres porrista?

-si lo era , por?

-quiero que estes en mis cheerios

-lo pensare -le dije y se quedo pasmada , seguro se penso que le diria que si al instante , me di vuelta y me fui , a sturbucks a devolverle a Puck su campera y no se como , pero me convencio para que lo animara en su entrenamiento .

Era un dia raro hacia frio , pero habia sol ,ninca entendere Lima

-hola -dijo una voz que no conozco , maldicion , me hizo frenar mi mortal .

-soy Quinn Fabray , pero eso ya lo sabes porque mi locker esta al lado del tuyo-rubia inteligente , pense

-ellas son Brittany -una rubia alta con cara de desorientada-y ella es Santana-oh si a ella la conozco Noah me hablo de ella y sus revolcones

-Hola soy Carolinne Mitchell , un gusto , pero si me disculpan , debo irme ...

-espera!-dijo Quinn-solo queremos preguntarte algo

-okay , hablen

-porque estabas animando a los chicos ?

-mi hermano me convencio-me di media vuelta y empece a caminar

* * *

><p>POV PUCK<p>

que hacia Caro hablando con Quinn B, Britanny y Satan ?

Trote hasta llegar a su ladoy le pase el brazo por los hombros

-DIU! Puck usa desodorante por favor hay gente que no quiere morir por intoxicacion

a eso le respondi:-Rubia sexy

-Hot judish-dijo mientras se ponia sus ray-bands y caminaba hacia su auto

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya veran dentro de unos capitulos que empieza el PUCKLEBERRY LOVE , y por ultimo perdon por las faltas de ortografias<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! se que estuve muy ausente en estos tiempos, pero tuve muchos problemas familiares.

Espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy! , a partir de ahora empezare a usar solo un Pov y cuando sea necesario usare otros, por ahora todo en 3ra persona.

Glee no me pertenece, si así fuera, Puckleberry hubiera estado presente desde el primer capitulo, Carolinne es cosa mía, los demás personajes mencionados en Glee son propiedad de Ryan Murphy.

* * *

><p>El segundo día de clases de Carolinne fue igual al primero, ABURRIDO, de nuevo llevaba la campera de Puck y eso atraía la mirada de todos, incluida Rachel Berry, que estaba notablemente celosa de la chica nueva.<p>

Por otro lado, Puck andaba por los pasillos mirando como Rachel besaba a Finn, como pudo dejar pasar esa oportunidad? como pudo dejar escapar al amor de su vida ?ah si, por ese maldito dicho que su mamá le dijo "si amas algo , déjalo ir ".En cuanto abrió su locker noto que algo faltaba , pero no sabia bien que , busco y busco hasta que se dio cuenta que donde siempre esta colgada su campera había colgada una notita que decía : " Robé tu campera , no te enojes , hace frio y la mía la deje en el auto xox , Caro" .Agarro sus libros y cerro su locker , en cuanto se dio vuelta la vio , Rachel Berry estaba detrás de el con una cara de horror que llego hasta lo mas profundo de sus ser ,

-Hey Berry! Te dejo tu novio?-De verdad Puckerman? , eso es lo único que se te ocurre decirle ¿

-No solo estaba viendo tu horrendo pelo, por cierto ahora que somos vecinos me gustaría que no espíes por tu ventana, ya que esta enfrente de la mía y no quiero ningún tipo de contacto contigo, y no quiero que vos te enteres de ciertas actividades extracurriculares que realizo después de clases, como yoga, reiki….

-Woah, Berry cálmate, Quédate tranquila no mirare hacia tu ventana, esa es la habitación de Hannah, si me vistes ahí ayer fue porque 1) estabas espiando en mi casa 2) estaba levantando a Hannah, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a sacarle mi campera Carolinne. Así como la dejo Puck la encontró Santana

-Ya se que tu tanto como yo quieres saber quien cuernos es Carolinne, porque tu y yo conocemos a Hannah y claramente, esta no es Hannah, ayer en el entrenamiento de los chicos estaba animando a alguien Quinn le pregunto y ella respondió tontamente "estoy animando a mi hermano "quien es su hermano ?ni la menor idea tengo, pero se que con tu mente retorcida y sensualidad lo descubriremos.

-Estaba pensando en ir a su casa hoy, ya sabes Rebeca no esta y solo están Puck y Hannah, no se quizás yo pueda ayudarle a cuidar a Hannah y sacarle la información de quien es Carolinne

-Berry eres una genia!

Después de clases Rachel espero en su casa hasta que Puck llegara de su entrenamiento para ir a tocar su puerta, pero le sorprendió quien le contesto , del otro lado del umbral estaba esta chica Carolinne en todo su esplendor , cabello rubio casi dorado con sus últimos mechones violeta centellante , una musculosa negra que dejaba mucho lugar a la imaginación y unos bóxers rojos con dibujos blancos.

-en que puedo ayudarte ?Ah ¡perdona mis modales soy Carolinne-dijo la chica extendiendo su mano hacia Rachel

-Soy Rachel, Rachel Berry, quería saber si Noah esta en casa

-mm, espera un segundo –dijo mientras corría hacia la escalera –NOAHH, HAY ALGUIEN QUE QUIERE VERTE ¡

-ESPERA UN SEGUNDO RUBIA SEXY, ME ESTOY CAMBIANDO

-en un segundo baja, mientras tanto, pasa –dijo abriendo la puerta un poco mas –quieres algo para tomar?

-no gracias, donde esta Hannah ?creía que hoy estaría aquí

-esta haciendo su tarea arriba, es como su hermano, no esta hecha para la escuela, bueno yo voy a subir a ver si hizo todo, si quieres puede prender la tv.

Y así la encontró Puck, sentada en el sillón, mirando la tele

-Dime que mi hermana no te dijo nada avergonzarte sobre mi

-Hermana? –dijo Rachel, ahora confundida de verdad

-si, Carolinne, se que lo tendría que haber comentado ayer el club pero no sabia como hacerlo…

-Bueno intenta contándome todo desde el principio

-Bueno todo empezó cuando tenía tres años….

* * *

><p>Que les pareció? se que no es mucho y que no oculta el hecho de que no subí temprano como había prometido , se que no hay muchas persona que lean mis fanfics pero para los que leen y dejan rewievs , Gracias ! alegran mi día y me hacen seguir escribiendo aunque sea de manera intermitente :P<p> 


End file.
